


Reunited

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Cody surged forward in the rolling dunes of Tatooine.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 9
Kudos: 406





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I FELT BAD ABOUT MY LAST FIC SO HERE YOU GO

Cody surged forward in the rolling dunes of Tatooine. The chip had stopped functioning in a hit to the head. His CO decided the best way to punish him was to make an example, rough him up a bit. 

And returning brought a fresh wave of pain, as he was dropped to the ground the second the tears welled up. 

“Pathetic clone,” the Imperial sneered, signaling his squad away. “Let’s see how well you do out here alone.” 

Then he was. Alone. In the hot, course sands of the endless field. The suns bore down on him lighting him with fire as he sobbed out, too dehydrated to cry. The last thing he had remembered as Cody was turning to order Obi-Wan’s death. 

Mouth dry, vision blacking out, Cody hoped for death to wrap him in it’s grasp.

—

Well. He wasn’t dead. Maybe that’s what he deserved after all, for killing the man he loved. 

But gentle, cool, hands pressed against his head. A wet wash cloth dropped on top of his feverish eyes and a soothing voice murmured beside him. He let himself be surrounded by the comfort and drifted off again.

— 

He wasn’t sure how long he remained, floating in the in-between of consciousness and sleep. His dreams were filled with blue eyes, graying red hair, and dry lips. Those blue eyes held a deep sadness, reflected in Cody’s own soul. Was life so cruel as to taunt him with the ghost of his mistake? He didn’t deserve the care his savior gave him. 

“Sh, rest, dear one.” 

Oh, how he longed to truly hear that voice.

—

Waking was painful. His tongue felt rough in his mouth and it was painfully dry. His lips felt cracked, and his eyes hurt at the harsh light. It was much too hot. Even with what felt and sounded like to be a fan doing it’s best to cool him down. Cody was in a little hut, a bowl, half full of some sort of stew to the side, and a cup of water on the table. Greedily, he drank the water up, his muscles screaming in protest. 

“I see you’re awake,” a voice said from the door. 

No.

No. No, nonononnono, he knew that voice. It haunted his dreams, haunted every waking moment as Cody. The voice that had whispered lovingly on nights long ago. 

Dimly, he heard the cup fall and shatter to the ground. His blood roared in his ears and his heart beat faster and faster. His lungs constricted, cutting off his air and he couldn’t  _ breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe he needed to breathe.  _ He gasped for air, chest heaving as he sunk back against the bed. His vision went black, unseeing, but he was aware. 

“Nononono you’re de- dead. I killed-“ 

He sucked in a breathe but nothing worked, it was thrust back out as soon as it entered, leaving him light headed. He latched onto his arm, throat closing up. He almost say himself as though from a different perspective, eyes wide and terrified, glazed over. He was trembling, chest rising and falling so fast he could barely keep track. His knuckles had turned white from where they gripped on his arm. His whole body was numb, unfeeling, tingling in terror.

He let out a silent cry, heart jumping out of his throat. Obi-Wan was dead, he couldn’t be here. He couldn’t- Cody had killed him, Cody had ordered his death, there’s no way, no way, nowaynowaynowaynowaynoway

A hand to his head, a cool presence across his mind and suddenly- it stopped. And he fell into a blissful dark.

\--

“Let’s try this again,” Obi-Wan said, sitting in front of Cody. 

Cody was… still unsure this was real, and was trying very hard not to dive back into a panic. 

“As you can see, I am not dead.” 

Surprised, Cody barked out a laugh, “Yeah no shit, sir, but seeing and believing is two different things, especially when-“ 

He choked up, cut off and cursed. Without a second thought, he tumbled to his knees, bowing his head. The sobs escaped him before he could stop it, “Ni ceta, ni ceta, ni ceta,” he repeated like a mantra. He didn’t deserve forgiveness, but he had to apologize. God, how could Obi-Wan stand to look at him after what he had done. 

“Oh, Cody,” Obi-Wan said reverently, hand reaching down to cup Cody’s face. 

Fingers traced his scar, sliding down below his eyes to wipe his tears away. Cody’s fate was in Obi-Wan’s hands now. What ever the other man decided with him, Cody would accept it. He sat there pliant, eyes closed, bracing himself. 

But pain never came. Instead, those calloused hands traced the outlines of Cody’s face, sweeping over the bridge of his nose. A second hand brushed through his hair. The sound of a chair scraping filled the silence, followed by rustling. Cody assumed Obi-Wan knelt in front of him but didn’t dare yet open his eyes. 

“Oh, my dear,” Obi-Wan whispered, quietly as if it would break the moment, “I cannot blame you for something that you didn’t do.”

“But I  _ did _ ,” Cody argued, voice cracked and rough, barely more than a rasp, he reached up, eyes opening as he held Obi-Wan’s wrist in his hand. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward, pressing two gentle kisses above his eyes. He then moved their foreheads together until they were touching. Those blue eyes fell shut and stress seemed to fade from Obi-Wan.

“Love, you did it against your will, I will not blame you for something you would have never done if you were in control.” 

And with that, all hold Cody had collapsed. He fell into Obi-Wan’s arms, sobs wracking through his chest as he clung. 

“Ner’Jetti,” he muttered, pushing his trembling body closer to Obi-Wan. He rested his head against the other’s chest, “Cyar’ika… ni ceta. I love you, I’m so sorry., I didn’t want to- the Empire”

“Sh, it’s alright, darling, it’s alright, you’re safe now.”

\---

Cody took in the wrinkles, the gray hair, and the weary stature. He knew he himself was getting older in years, could feel it in the way his back ached, and his shoulders protested when he lifted too much. But those soft blue eyes remained the same. And so did that smile. 

"What are you looking at?" Obi-Wan- Ben, now, asked, the corners of his eyes wrinkling up. 

Cody leaned forward, kissing each side before responding, "The love of my life." A soft chuckled graced his ears as he was pulled in for a kiss.


End file.
